


ECHO Log 378

by flordecai



Series: It's a New-U, Tannis [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: ECHO Recorder, Other, Patricia Tannis and her ECHO Recorder, The Vault Key, Torture, how the Jackass got the vault key
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flordecai/pseuds/flordecai
Summary: Patricia Tannis takes a moment to record her thoughts on her encounter with Handsome Jack in her ECHO Log 378, where she rambles through noisy thoughts during her important scientific research while in Sanctuary.





	

_ This is Doctor Patricia Tannis, ECHO log 378. A personal anecdote while in the midst of scientific research in Roland's quarters, Sanctuary, Pandora. _

_ I want it noted that I have never been fond of people, especially those who are very obviously beings of a more social nature than myself. However, there is one man I can truly say I hate with every fiber of my being, assuming I am using the correct social use of the phrase. _

_ That man is Handsome Jack. _

_ I had been spending my day as I normally would, outside of Sanctuary, away from everyone in perfect isolation. Isolation at one time had been my friend, back when I had done research on the first Vault. It had been after everyone of my scientific investigation team had died miserably either by skags or by bandits- or by my suffocating them at their dying wish. Nevertheless, solitary lifestyle had become my habit since then. Roland would visit to ask questions of the Vault, Eridium, what have you, but for the most part I was left alone. That was how I was so easily tracked down and kidnapped before anyone could do anything about it. See, I had an altercation of sorts with Roland, a bad diet and mildly unpleasant conditions had left me vomiting at unpleasant things- a side effect of slag maybe, I am unsure. Roland had come to visit and had been talking incessantly- honestly, the man can never quiet himself when he very well should. I became agitated, asking- no, demanding him to leave me alone but… I was unable to fully finish my long rant of rational reasons for demanding he leave. Instead of words, vomit came out and ended up covering Roland. Suffice to say, he had no plans of coming back to see me any time soon… Leaving me alone when Handsome Jack and his henchman, Wilhelm, arrived in search of that damn Vault Key. _

_ The Vault Key, an ancient alien technology I am still fascinated at, is the only thing able to open the Vault every 200 years. I had a small hypothesis that, should the Key be charged with Eridium, the Vault could be opened before its 200 year cycle. However, the only thing able to charge the Key would be a Siren, like that foul mouthed redhead, Lilith is her name? Whatever, she’s a foul tempered creature, but never mind her. Jack had somehow gotten word I held the Key and a way to open the Vault without waiting 200 years, and he wanted me to give it to him. If I refused, he would just torture it out of me until I caved in. He said so himself, when he arrived. _

_ Funny, but I never recall him ever using the word “please”... _

  
[End of transcript of ECHO Log 378]


End file.
